


It’s Okay.

by Homokinetic



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homokinetic/pseuds/Homokinetic
Summary: In which, Teddy tells Billy it’s okay if he wants to die.





	It’s Okay.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ONE WEEK AGO 20:38

⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy’s hands were clutching at the arm rests, glaring at the ground. Tears running down his face. He wasn’t allowed to see Billy. It was family only. Teddy could only rely on Tommy’s updates coming through their phones. They said Billy was in a stable condition... and he would recover.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy looked at his phone once again and sighed softly, looking at the picture of his boyfriend. Billy looked horrible, hooked up to all types of machines but he was alive... thank god. Teddy, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for only a moment, opening then to see Kate coming back to join him, waters in hand. Teddy rubbed his face and sighed softly.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Teddy...!” A voice called from the entrance, causing Teddy to stand up. The shorter blonde walking up to him. A look of sympathy in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around her son.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”I’m sure he will be alright... Billy is strong.” She smiled a bit, patting his back.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Of course, Teddy had always known that. He always knew Billy was strong, mentally at least. Billy got what he wanted because he worked for it. Usually he knew his limits. But usually he wasn’t trying to fist fight people. Teddy back in his chair, running through his memories from the last few hours.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀6 HOURS AGO  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀ Teddy had been driving around for hours, Kate, Tommy and David were all looking as well. For Billy. It wasn’t like him to just disappear for, over 8 hours now. His face was stained with concern before his phone started ringing. It was Billy! He wanted to FaceTime. Teddy quickly pulled over and grabbed his phone, answering it. His heart sank.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy wasn’t holding the phone... it didn’t look like Billy was even conscious. He was bleeding, badly. His arms tied up above him, keeping him in place. His clothes were gone, but his skin was clothed in bruises and scars.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy looked at the surroundings, he couldn’t tell where Billy was. The floor and wall had matching blue tiles. It looked like a bathroom. Teddy swallowed as he took screen shots, maybe that would help...? He felt sick. He didn’t want to have these pictures of Billy on his phone. But he had to find him...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Teddy...” Billy mumbled, his voice was dipped in fear. Teddy couldn’t bring himself to leave the call... to call Tony and get him to trace it. “Teddy... I- I’m sorry.” Billy whispered, looking up, past the phone. Billy was scared. Teddy never saw Billy this scared. Billy usually hid that. His eyes scanned the screen before he swallowed. Teddy felt useless, his boyfriend was in trouble and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Billy, it’s going to be okay... I’ll find you!” Teddy said, holding the phone close to him, letting out a shaky breath. “I love you, Billy.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy’s eyes flickered to the phone. Biting his bottom lip in thought, eyes flickering to the screen and whoever it was who has him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Teddy, we’re at the-“ Billy yelled before the phone was dropped. He could hear his boyfriend being attacked. He felt his heart beat speed up panic settling in as he looked at the screen. It was black, he couldn’t see anything, just hearing the abuse being inflicted.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀30 MINUTES LATER  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Kate messages him about police cars and ambulances being in front of the school. Teddy had sped there, concern growing in his chest. He ran until he was told He he had to stay back. Teddy waited. He could hear gunfire with in the building then it went quiet. The paramedics rushed in. Everything was a blur. They brought out a body, but that wasn’t Billy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Where’s Billy?” He asked, pushing through the police officers, running inside. Ignoring the yelling from the officers, hearing them chase him, yelling at him to stop. Blue tiles. That was the changes room showers. Teddy didn’t stop until he got to the room, a police officer was already with Billy, trying to get the ropes off. Teddy panted softly, swallowing thickly before he knelt to his boyfriend’s side. “Billy.” He said, taking his jacket off quickly to cover the naked boy. The police officers who had been chasing him had stopped in front of the scene. ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy looked to Teddy, the officer lowering Billy’s stiff arms only for the smaller of the two students to fall to the side. Teddy caught him gently, pulling his boyfriend toward him and slowly lifted him up.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Teddy...” Billy mumbled, a smile spreading over his lips. Teddy stood up, his face softening as he saw Billy. How could anyone hurt him...? Billy wasn’t perfect, sure. But what had Billy done to deserve this? Billy moved the jacket to cover himself more. It would have been cute if Billy wasn’t in such a bad condition.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy had pulled back once the paramedics tried to remove Billy from him. He wasn’t usually over protective, but you couldn’t blame him. Teddy swallowed thickly, gently placing Billy on the stretcher and watched him get wheeled away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀PRESENT DAY  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Are you sure you want to watch it?” The Officer asked, settling the computer in front of Teddy, who only nodded. “Alright....” he mumbled, pressing play and leaving the room.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀The video started with Greg Norris setting the camera up, a grin a cross his face before he moved to show Billy and then it started.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy tugged at his restraints in a panic. He had a few bruises over his body. Greg and all his friends were big, almost as big as Teddy himself. Billy was a twig compared to them. There’s no way he could have stood up to them.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy watched the entire video. He had to pause it a few times but he got through it. He wanted to get his hands on Norris and just... No. That wasn’t the answer...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy stood up, storming out of the police station. He opened his car door and sat down, rubbing his face before sighing.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy started the engine again and drives toward the hospital. Right now he just... He wanted to be with Billy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Hey, B.” Teddy mumbled, placing a plastic bag of all his favourite foods and new comics. Moving to sit next to him and hold his hand gently. He had brought so many comics and bags of food... none been read. Billy’s family would take them home and Tommy probably ate the food but. Teddy kept doing it every week.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy hasn’t woken up. The doctors said he should wake soon. When he was ready. Teddy ran his thumb over the back of Billy’s hand. Starting to talk, about whatever came to mind.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”Billy... If... If you...” Teddy trailer off, closing his eyes as he felt tears running down his face, pressing the hand to his lips. “If you can’t keep fighting. If you can’t... if you want to leave, I understand. I don’t want you to go, but you can.” Teddy mumbled, kissing his hand again.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”I’m Sorry.” Billy mumbled, looking at Teddy with a sigh. Teddy couldn’t see him... Billy was like, a soul traveling through an unseen the world. Billy reaches out to put his hand on Teddy’s cheek, trying to wipe the tears from his face, his hands going through Teddy. He sighed softly, looking down and toward his body. Billy was tired... so tired. Billy looked at Teddy and let out a sigh. “I love you...” Billy mumbled, sighing as he closed his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Teddy held onto Billy’s hand as the machine flatlined. Teddy’s lip quivered before he shoulders sagged. Letting out a sob, he gripped Billy’s hand between two of his own.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀”I love you.”


End file.
